Piano Keys
by summer-in-winter
Summary: Music was the thing that kept them together. Even thought the hard times and what seemed to be the end, it brought them back together anyway.


Piano Keys

Summary: Music was the thing that kept them together. Even thought the hard times and what seemed to be the end, it brought them back together anyway.

She always loved touching the keys of a piano ever since she was little but now all it did was sit in the corner collecting dust. The once happy place was erasing its memories before its eyes, it begged and begged to be played again but nothing ever happened. Years went by and it saw many things happen, the fights, the sadness and the celebrations but never once did it see a happy time itself.

A woman probably around her early 20s came knocking on the door of an abandoned house. The door slowly open and she walked in, taking one step at a time. It was dirty than she remembered it but as she passed the lounge room, she saw it; the piano. She pulled the sheet off it and the piano woke up from it's what seemed like forever sleep. This girl was unknown to it but did look familiar. She sat down on the chair and touched the keys, she felt happy in awhile and so did the piano. It sprang back to full health; all those joyful memories came rushing back like a speed race.

A little girl who had just began to walk, headed for the big black unknown object in the room. Since she had started walking, she was finding new places and also getting in trouble more. She got to the chair and tried to reach up to the black object but she was too short, she tried again but failed. She was going to give up on hope and find a new place to explore but she was scooped up by someone. The person sat on the chair and she saw it was her father. He pressed down on the white key and it made a sound, the girl was amazed at the sound so she tried. She touched one of the keys but no sound, her father pressed down on her hand and sound was made. That was the first ever time that girl touched a piano and it was the start of something amazing.

The girl loved making the sound that came out of the piano when she touched the keys. When she was 5 and had just started school, her father decided to teach her how to play. She was fast learner and she loved spreading time with her father. The piano was always here for the little girl, when she couldn't make any friends she would play and through all the sad and bad times it helped her get through the day.

At age 10, her father played and introduced his singing voice to her. Her father encouraged her to sing and he taught her the words to the song. She discovered her voice that day and from that day on she tried to sing all the time and especially with her father.

At age 13, she started middle school and joined the choir. She always sang and played at the talent show, her father would be cheering her on. She loved the smile on her father's face when she stood up to bow. He was so proud of her and she was so proud of having him as her father.

At age 16, everything changed. She started high school and she changed. Her hair colour changed, she was always going out to parties, cute floral dresses turned into mini dresses and short skirts, she became head cheerleader and though music wasn't cool so she abandoned it like that. She got through the hard times on her own; she thought she was stupid to think that music could solve things. In her high school years, she had many boyfriends but the only boy that stood out was one. Her friend from middle school, the first boy she kissed. She forgot about him like she forgot about music but ever though she looked like s tough girl she was really breaking down inside. She never really forgot about music, she tried to push it to the back of her brain but it kept coming back to the first thing in her mind like when she was a little girl.

At age 21, she is sitting at the only thing that kept her going through these past years... music. She couldn't stand another day waiting to touch those piano keys and now she has.

Beth still felt like a little girl, the girl that used to always love sitting on her father's lap. Listening to him sing and play. A tear rolled down Beth's face to the piano key below, just like Beth the piano too was crying. It had been waiting ages for this day to come.

Beth turned to leave but there stood a man, Beth knew exactly who that man was. It was the man that started it all and she would never forget, her father Noah Puckerman.

That day, father and daughter played and sang together once again.


End file.
